


Implore

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Begging, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Facials, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Teasing, drugged sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Aspen’s been tormented for hours. All she can do now is plead.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870
Kudos: 5





	Implore

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 21 [NSFW] - Begging**
> 
> I changed this from its original prompt. Also I am extremely, extremely exhausted today, so the Ichiji x Nami fic with this prompt may be late (if you're following that series as well)

“Not...fair...not...fair…” Aspen still couldn’t move her arms or legs. Or her head. Or much of anything. It felt as though she was made of wet sand whenever she attempted, if wet sand could make her feel like every nerve ending in her skin was tingling at all times. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sitting as she was, head tilted back, legs spread open from being slung over the arms of the chair. Her clothes were long gone, courtesy of the smiling bastard standing right in front of her, snapping photo after photo. “Not...fair...I...hate...you.”

“Struggling as you are to move a single muscle, you still find a way to mouth off to me.” Niji set the camera down for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin as he admired her, sly smile across his face. She should’ve known better than to trust a drink from him. “You can’t hate me, little brat. You agreed to this.”

That had been fair enough, though Aspen felt a protest forming in her clouded brain as she felt another pulse in her clit. It had been  _ entirely _ too sensitive with how spread-open and exposed Niji had posed her. Niji had brought up the idea of drugging her, much later on. Aspen had conceded it would be fun - later on. Not two days later. Struggling, and feeling the familiar woozy feeling of another orgasm coursing just beneath her skin, she narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes yes yes, you thought it would be much later...but considering how I wanted to drug you and fuck you right there in the restaurant, in the middle of everyone, I’d say I waited long enough.” Aspen’s eyes sluggishly followed as he undid his pants, not for the first time that evening, pulling out his cock and wasting no time in pumping it in his hand. So far, he’d only taken it out to tend to his own needs - only bothering with Aspen as a sort of cum depository. She could feel previous loads drying on her tits, on her face, between her legs -  _ that _ time had stimulated her  _ just _ enough to trigger a heavy orgasm, a frustrating experience due to her inability to move properly. 

Niji had, of course, mocked her the entire time. Calling her a needy whore and taunting her slow and lethargic movements. Aspen could feel she was close again now, filthy and exposed before him, watching him toy with his cock. He hadn’t touched her, outside of biting her while he removed her clothes earlier. Any other time, he would’ve plowed his way right inside her without hesitating, treating her like a glorified rag doll while he pulled her hair and growled in her ear how a brat like her was only good for fucking and sucking. But not tonight.

Breathing heavily, Aspen let out a whining sound, eyes locked onto his cock. It was so swollen already. She usually never saw it like this, unless she was being choked with it. 

“Oh, do you want something?” Niji paused, grinning wider and wider, blue eyes flashing with delight at the very state of Aspen. He held his cock firmly at the base, and she watched it twitch and throb as she tried - and failed - to writhe with the need she felt bubbling at her core. “Sorry, little brat. Can’t understand a word you’re saying.”

Another whining sound slipped past her lips, more insistent than the first one. Aspen couldn’t get her mouth open to beg properly, to beg the way daddy wanted her to, and it was driving her mad. She darted her eyes back to his face, looking at him beseechingly. She could feel her own wetness oozing out of her cunt and soaking into the chair, trickling more and more with every labored breath.

“Tch. Where did you learn to beg?” He jerked his cock harder, grip tightening as he stepped closer to her, stopping in the same spot as he had multiple times before that night. She could see the dark color of the head, and how it leaked. And there was no mistaking the swelling and twitching. Niji let out a husky chuckle that broke off into a groan. “Such a disappointment.”

As another groan forced its way out of Niji, Aspen wrenched her mouth open, forcing it as wide as she could. She couldn’t get her tongue out, but there was no need, not with the force of his orgasm propelling his cum all over her face and into her mouth. The moment the bitter heat splattered her tongue, the orgasm that had been incubating at her core exploded outward, turning her into a twisted mass of fire...but only on the inside. Aspen could feel vibrations shaking her body as her eyes rolled back, drool trickling out of the corners of her mouth as her orgasm fogged her brain and clouded her senses.

She was brought sharply back to reality with a painful slap across the face. Aspen’s vision returned patch by patch as her eyes righted themselves, and she could see Niji seething down at her, smile turned into a grimace. His hand grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks together and forcing a mix of drool and cum out of her mouth. “You didn’t earn that,” he hissed.

Aspen tried to mumble an answer, and failed. She was too busy sucking on what taste of him still lingered on her tongue, heavenly as it was. Niji’s grimace intensified, and Aspen could hear him grinding his teeth.

“I think it’s time I throw you on the floor and teach you how to beg.”


End file.
